This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Numerous prior art saw bucks are designed to hold material during a cutting operation. However, these designs often involve clamping or chaining down the material prior to cutting. Some saw bucks hold the material in a midpoint, impeding cutting in the middle of the material and requiring shifting the material as it is cut to remain balanced on the saw buck.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a saw buck which holds material such as a log at an end without requiring additional fastening prior to cutting.